Faction:Sporeggar
Sporeling | base = Sporeggar, Zangarmarsh | leader = Msshi'fn | faction = neutral | currency = | tokens = | quartermaster = Mycah | tabard = Sporeggar_Tabard.jpg }} Sporeggar Sporeggar, Zangarmarsh'ın batı kenarı yakınlarında bulunan, sporelingler tarafından mesken tutulan bir kasabadır. Sporelingler, Outland yerlileri içinde en barışçıl ırk olan mantar-adamlardır. Malesef, bataklığın değişen iklimi onları tehlikeye atıyor. Hayatta kalmalarına yardımcı olan maceraperestleri hakettikleri gibi ödüllendirirler. Reputation Players start at with Sporeggar, but can gain reputation quickly. Strateji The best way, when leveling, is to kill Bog Lords of one variety or another (herbalists can harvest the corpses for herbs as skinners skin beasts). This will net you 15 reputation each. The repeatable quest rewards 750 reputation per completion. It requires turning in 6 to Gshaff. Fertile Spores are a 30% drop rate from spore walkers (Marsh Walkers and Fen Striders) and spore bats. Each of those kills, therefore, is approximately 22.5 reputation on average. Fertile Spores can also be found on the auction house. Marsh Dredgers and Marsh Lurkers found in Funggor Caverns give 15 reputation per kill all the way to Exalted. Killing them and the named mob Lord Klaq repeatedly going in and out of the caverns is an option if you are looking for a mindless, quick grind. The mobs also respawn rather quickly, so by the time you run one circuit of the caverns and clear the mobs directly outside the caverns, those inside the caverns should have started respawning. If you can get the tradeable drops with another character or friend or auctions, you can also do Bog Lord Tendrils/Mature Spore Sacs/Glowcaps which gets you from to after only 8 turn-ins. Killing mobs in The Slave Pens of Coilfang Reservoir has been rumored to give reputation, but this is false. is a ground spawn - found in The Underbog and used for the quest and - and has a relatively short respawn timer. It's worth 5-10 minutes running back through the instance after your group has finished to collect any new respawns; doing this can net you enough for another 1-2 quest turn-ins (750-1500 rep). Reputation farming at level 80 The quests and (the repeatable version) involve killing 12 Bloodscale Slavedrivers and 6 Bloodscale Enchantresses (level 61-64 mobs). This is 31.25 reputation per kill, and 41.66 per kill for the repeatable version, which is more reputation per kill on average than farming Fertile Spores, assuming a 30% drop rate. For a non-human, it would take 16 runs (384 kills) to move through to (12,000 reputation) and 28 runs (672 kills) to move through revered to (21,000 reputation), 1056 kills total. Assuming 22.5 reputation per kill when farming Fertile Spores, it would take 533 kills to go from honored to revered and 933 kills to go from revered to exalted, 1467 kills total, and it requires a random drop. Note that both of these give more reputation than killing Bog Lords through friendly and honored will, so unless you want the bog lord drops/harvesting in particular (perhaps to gather tendrils and spore sacs to send to an alt, or for the , , and herbalism opportunities), you'll probably want to start on the naga quest as soon as you hit friendly. On the other hand, killing the Bog Lords can be a mindless task, and doesn't require returning the quest giver every 20 kills, so it can be faster unless you're going with a group. Tips when farming: Usually the naga will call nearby Wrekt Slaves into battle. Kill the naga first since the Wrekt Slaves de-aggro when the naga dies, as long as they were not aggroed separately. At level 80 it is easy to avoid the Wrekt Slaves to pick and choose which naga to kill. Working with others greatly speeds up the turnaround time because there are no quest drops to share between group members. Gaining Neutral Reputation When you first encounter the denizens of Sporeggar, they will not talk to you because you are Unfriendly. However, you can open up this faction by completing the quests given by Fahssn listed below. You should only have to complete 3 quests if you kill the mobs, 4 if you buy the mats. Gaining Friendly Reputation Gaining rep through Friendly is fairly easy for a player leveling in Zangarmarsh. Grinding in the Spawning Glen, players should collect Mature Spore Sacs and Bog Lord Tendrils. These items can be turned in to Fahssn on the eastern edge of the glen. Both these quests are repeatable until you reach status, although the first quest if obtained before friendly will give rep after friendly but will not be repeatable. The mature spore sacs can be tracked with the Dwarven Treasure Finding racial ability, which allows for easy collection. At a quest is offered in Sporeggar to turn in Glowcap. Players might wish to skip this quest, Glowcaps are the Sporeling's currency and might be better used to purchase items from the faction's reputation-based vendor. On the other hand, Glowcaps are abundant in western Zangarmarsh, and can be harvested quickly depending on competition. Herbalists can detect Glowcaps on the minimap, which allows for rapid collection as well. This quest is only repeatable until Friendly. Jumping from Unfriendly to Halfway Honored without Grinding *At level 62+ go to Fahssn and get both of the quests he offers. Pick one of the following quests to do multiple times. The other will be saved until later: OR . Do this single quest until with Sporeggar and stop. Most likely this will be as it requires 6 Bog Lord Tendrils vs 10 spore sacs. The tendrils are generally cheaper and more frequently listed on the AH than the sacs. *Travel to Sporeggar and get the following quests into your log but do not do them: (must be neutral) *Get, and turn in, before you reach friendly (as once you hit friendly, you cannot turn it in for XP or gold): *Return to Fahssn and continue doing the repeatable quest you chose until you cannot anymore at . (You will be at 500 friendly if no kills from rep.) *Kill any of the mobs that give rep (Bog Lords etc) if you plan to reach exalted. If not, skip this step. *Turn in the 4 quests above that you have not done yet for 750rep each bringing you to 3500 . *Other questing in Zangarmarsh and Underbog will naturally push you into . Görevler * (Unfriendly) * (Unfriendly) * (Neutral) 750 rep * (Neutral) * (Neutral) * (Exalted) Ödüller Rewards can be purchased from the Sporeggar Quartermaster, Mycah, who is in a small mushroom building on the west side of Sporeggar . As most of the rewards for this faction are bought with glowcaps, they cannot be resold to vendors. Önemli Üyeler * Fahssn * Fhwoor * Gshaff * Gzhun'tt * Hch'uu * Khn'nix * Msshi'fn * Mycah * T'shu Diğerleri * Sporelok * Sporeggar Spawn * Sporeggar Harvester * Sporeggar Preserver ---- Önceki Sayfa: Grup Listesi